Of Blue and Purple Cats (A Riarlie One-Shot Series)
by MiggieMoo2014
Summary: A series of one-shots about a boy who paints blue cats and a girl who paints purple cats, and their love story.
1. Of Feathered Dresses and Striped Fedoras

**_Hey ya'll!_**

 ** _So this is my first GMW fanfic... and i don't think I've ever been even the slightest bit nervous about posting a fic, but I kinda am this time... I don't know why though. So here's a Riley/Charlie one-shot... cause I'm kinda obsessed with them. Even though I was an originally a Rucas shipper, and I still kind of am... I ABSOLUTELY LOVE RIARLIE. Like they could be so cute! But anyways, I might continue this... I might keep it as just one one-shot, I haven't decided._**

 ** _~~ MiggieMoo2014_**

* * *

 ** _Imagine your OTP in your a clothing store of any kind and trying to pick out outfits for each other. Bonus points if it turns into jokes and finding the most ridiculous outfits for each other possible._**

* * *

 ** _Of Feathered Dresses and Striped Fedoras_**

* * *

"Riley, this what not what I thought you had in mind when you said you had an idea for date night…." Charlie Gardner told his girlfriend uneasily as she drug him across the parking lot of the small thrift store she had directed him to.

"Oh, don't be such a downer, Charlie! It'll be fun and you know it." Riley told him as she pulled him along behind him.

As he let her tug him along, Charlie thought back to how he'd gotten into this adventure.

That afternoon, while Charlie leaned against her locker, Riley came skipping around the corner, duffle bag swinging by her side and her once high pony falling slightly, her eyes brightening at the sight of her boyfriend waiting for her, to go to either the movies or to Topanga's for desserts and hot chocolate depending on how her practice went, as though it was a surprise (This had been part of their routine for almost a year now).

"So, how did today go? Any more bruises?" Charlie questioned, slipping her duffle bag off her shoulder and on to his.

Everyone knew that even though it had been a few years since middle school, Riley was still a super- klutz. When she made the cheerleading team that fall, everyone was surprised. He was second to Maya (Who Riley had tackled in the process of giving her the good news) in finding out she'd _finally_ (She'd tried out every year since seventh grade, determined to be on the team.) made the squad. His grin widen times five in size, and he'd picked her up and spun her in a circle before kissing her forehead and congratulating her.

"It wasn't that bad today." When she saw the look Charlie gave her, one that told her he didn't believe her, she corrected herself. "Only a little, teeny, tiny bit bad." He raised his eyebrows at her again. "Okay, it wasn't movies or Topanga's bad… It was 'Riley gets to choose something new for date night' bad…"

"Riles… You've got to be more careful, you're going to really get hurt one day." He chided her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking her towards the entrance to the school.

"I know… I know… It's just really hard sometimes… I am a super- klutz, after all." She joked.

"Well, you're my super- klutz. What did you have in mind?"

Charlie didn't realize his seemingly innocent question would result in one of the best afternoons he'd had in a long time.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do for date night, Riles?" Charlie whined once more.

"Absolutely, positively sure. It'll be fun and you know it… You just don't want to admit you could be wrong." She paused in her hunt for clothes on the racks and tables that surrounded them.

"Okayyyyy…" As Charlie agreed sarcastically, he leaned against the nearest wall and watched his girlfriend as she moved quickly back and forth around the store.

Riley noticed a suit jacket hanging towards the back of the shop, picking it up and throwing it on top of the pile of clothes hanging over her arm, laughing to herself as she flipped the pile over to her other arm and handing the pile to Charlie, how rose his eyebrows at her.

"Go try those on!" He gave her a look. "Pleaseeeee, Charlie?"

"No way, not happening… Sweets, can't we just go to the movies?"

"But Charlie! You said we could do anything I wanted to! And I fell really hard today!"

"Fine, fine, fine… I'll be right out."

"YYYYAAAAAYYYY!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, Riles…" Charlie grumbled as he walked out of the dressing room.

"Come on! It looks great on you!" Riley assured him, laughing.

The jacket Riley had handed him was brightly colored, and had multiple patterns on it and looked as though it had been a child's first sewing project. Charlie shook his head and scowled at the pretty brunette sitting in front of him. She was bent in half, laughing loudly as she watched her boyfriend stand in front of her. Even though he had to look ridiculous, Riley's lifted mood was worth it. Making Riley happy… truly happy, was his favorite thing in the world and it made him happy to be the one who made her laugh so hard her sides hurt and tears ran down her face.

"Hilarious, Riley, Hilarious. Okay… are you actually going to buy anything? Or are you just going to make me try on ridiculous clothes?"

"Why are you being such a downer?"

"Well, if you're going to keep this up… Go try on that dress." Charlie dared her, pointing to his left.

The dress was a bright green- blue hue and was pretty over the top. The top was modest and had silver jewels on the trim and waistline and as Riley looked closer, had some sort of pink splatter (stain, Riley later corrected)- over it… but the skirt… one look made Riley cringe. It was fluffy and looked as though it had feathers. The silver jewels from the top were scattered in a way that more jewels accumulated the further down the dress you looked. Though Riley thought the dress was hideous… She had to try it on. Otherwise the game would be over and Charlie would win.

"Okay." Riley accepted her boyfriend's challenge with a determined look in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yupp… Why not? It'll be fun." Riley explained, looking around the formal wear section they were currently standing in. "Here, go put this on."

Charlie chuckled at the tux, which he was pretty sure was supposed to match the dress, which Riley had handed him. She then added bright, neon pink and green striped tie and matching fedora to the pile she'd handed him. The two smiled and snickered as they went into the dressing rooms to change.

* * *

"Ready?" Charlie's voice floated over the wall that stood between him and his girlfriend.

"Ready."

The two teens, in their outrageous attire, exited the dressing rooms, eyes closed. After deciding they were standing facing each other, they counted down.

"One…" started Riley, giggling uncontrollably, which cause Charlie to grin at the sound.

"Two…" He followed, starting to laugh as well.

"THREE!" They finished together, opening their eyes.

At first they were both speechless as they stood and stared at the other. Both outfits were completely ridiculous. After a few moments of being shell-shocked, Riley began to giggle once more.

"You… you- look so…. You look- so… funny!" She breathed between laughs.

"Well, so do you, sweets… this is definitely is not a flattering color on me…" He told her, hoping she'd continue to laugh- she did.

"Hey! You got yourself into this mess! If you hadn't made me try on this dress, I wouldn't have made you try on that suit." Riley accused him. "The hat is kinda cute though…"

"You think so?" Riley nodded. By the skirt of the dress, Charlie pulled her towards him. "I might just have to get it then."

"You should." Riley agreed, her tone full of confidence. "It looks great… though the rest kinda, sorta hurts my eyes…"

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. "You should look at yourself… Those jewels are insane."

"They're heavy too."

"Well... Heavy jewels or not, You're Beautiful." He flirted, knowing she didn't hear things like that very often.

"And you look very handsome."

"Well, what now?" Charlie hoped he'd satisfied his girl's need to embarrass him, but she had other plans.

"We should try on more!" Riley exclaimed, picking up the front of her skirt and rushing through the racks to find more clothes.

Charlie laughed once more and shook his head.

"Riley Matthews, you as a handful… I'll tell you that."

But he smiled and played along as Riley has him do silly poses with her while one of the store employees to pictures of them in the most ridiculous outfits they could find.

* * *

A week later, while she was curled up beside Charlie on one of the couches in the corner of Topanga's, Riley scrolled through her Instagram, before noticing a notification.

 _Charlie_gardner09 added a photo of you._

She clicked the notification, laughing softly as she saw the picture of them in the matching tux and dress (Riley had jumped on his back and kissed his cheek, right before the photo was taken.) from their date night the week before.

 _#flashbackfriday and #womencrusheveryday in one. Thanks for the best date ever. I love you, Sweets._

"What are you giggling about now?" Charlie asked her, squeezing her sides softly.

"I love you, too." Was all Riley told him and he knew exactly what she was giggling about.

And for the next two and a half or so months, Charlie posted one of the pictures from that day on social media.

But the picture of them in the dress and tux, she on his back with her lips against his cheek and him, with his ginormous smile evidence of the true laughter that had erupted from him, remained on his lock screen for a whole lot longer.


	2. Of Running Late, Dog Parks & Lunches

**Hey everyone! So I've decided to continue this story! I've also decided that I'm changing the title of this story to** _"Of Blue and Purple Cats"_ **based on the Tumblr post where it was discovered that Charlie paints blue cats like the purple ones Riley paints. So I hope you** **enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

 **Imagine your OTP are running late going somewhere, so cut through a dog park. This presents problems in itself, however, as person A is running around trying to pet every dog they see.**

* * *

 _ ** **Of Running Late, Dog Parks and Engagement Lunches****_

* * *

"Okay, so I know you're mad, Maya but we have a real reason for being late!" Riley tried to explain. Maya stood with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Oh, so what happened, Pumpkin?" Maya asked. Charlie stepped in to help Riley before this got any worse.

"Well, we were running late anyway, to be honest..." He said sheepishly. "And it kind of just went south from there..."

* * *

"Charlie! We've got to go NOW!" A twenty- two year old Riley Matthews yelled down the hall of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend.

"Geez, I'm coming, I'm coming." Charlie muttered, as he pulled his tie around his neck. "You act like the worlds ending..." He laughed as the pretty brunette glared at him. "Plus, you're the one who spent an hour locked in the bathroom getting ready."

"If we're late for this lunch, Maya is gonna kill us and you know it. When I talked to her last night, she said she and Lucas had something really big to tell us and the family."

"Oh Riley, you act like you weren't the first person after Shawn, Katy and your parents, Lucas told he was gonna propose." Charlie teased his girlfriend as she helped him with his tie.

"Oh, hush you... This lunch is important... Not only to Maya, but to me."

"Why? Because you know Maya is going to ask you to be her maid or honor?"

"No silly, because Maya and Lucas are my- _**OUR**_ \- best friends and this is a huge... And I mean _**HUGE**_ moment in their lives- life, actually, since they'll be sharing their lives from now on, as if they weren't before... I mean seriously, they've been living together since we were all nineteen, though that doesn't matter anyway but-"

"Sweets, we're gonna be late, remember?" Charlie asked, kissing Riley's forehead and not even mentioning her slightly episodic babble.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE SO RIGHT! WE'VE GOT TO GO RIGHT NOW!" Riley screeched, grabbing her bag, and Charlie's hand before pulling him out of the apartment.

* * *

"Here, we can cut through the park, we'll end up right outside the restaurant instead of walking all the way around it."

"Whatever you say, Sweets." Charlie agreed, letting Riley pull him through the entrance of Central Park. "But will you please slow down? You're going to hurt yourself if you keep running in those heels-"

Riley's rushed pace cut short, causing Charlie to be knocked backwards slightly

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE JUST THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" She squealed.

"Well, Riles, I know you like when I dress nicely, but like you said earlier Maya is going to be furious if we're late. We can talk about how cute I am later though if-"

"Oh shut up, I wasn't talking about you... I was talking about this adorable little girl." Riley explained, rubbing her nose against the small King Charles spaniel she'd been stopped by. "Now where did you come from? I better your owners are worried sick."

Charlie chuckled, looking around them, in search of the dog's owners. As he looked further... He spotted a few more dogs running around. Making sure Riley would be safe, he walked towards them, stopping at a sign.

 _"Dog Park, Central Park."_

"Hey Sweets! There's a dog park over here!" He called over to his girlfriend, who was still absolutely smitten with the small dog.

"Oh good! Maybe we could find this sweet girl's owner." Riley realized when she reached Charlie.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Riley... Maya is probably already super mad, and we really don't want to make her any angrier. Maybe we should just leave her right inside, and his owners will find her." Charlie tried to convince her, not realizing she had already made it halfway across the grass.

"RILEY!" Charlie exclaimed exasperated, chasing after his girl, trying to keep track of her.

* * *

"Excuse me? Would you happen to know where this pretty girl's owners are?" Riley politely asked another park goer.

"No, I'm sorry... Try the information kiosk over there though, they might be able to help you."

"Oh, okay... Thank you!" Riley thanked them before turning on her heels and straight into Charlie.

"Whoa, there you are... Did you find her owners?"

Riley shook her head. "No... I'm worried they've already left... What if we can't find them?"

Sensing his girlfriend's anxiety and worry, Charlie hugged her.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. I promise, okay?"

"Okay, those people said the info kiosk might be able to help us though." She told him, hope brightening her eyes once more.

"Okay, let's go then. We've got a lost puppy to get home!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" The teenage boy, about seventeen, named Will, thanked Riley and Charlie as Riley placed the puppy in the arms of the young girl, his sister. "Annie was so worried, weren't you Ann?"

"I though we'd never find Riarlie!" The small girl exclaimed, putting the leash on the small dog before hugging one of Riley and Charlie's legs. "Thank you so, so, so much!"

"Excuse me sweetheart, what was her name again?" Charlie ask, bending down to the little girl's level.

"Her name is Riarlie." Annie stated again. Charlie chuckled and Riley smiled.

"Annie and I couldn't decide between Charlie and Riley when mom and dad brought her home, so our older sister decided to combine the names to stop the arguing." Will explained. Charlie laughed, out loud this time, and Riley's smile because small giggles.

"Why is that funny?" Annie asked, a confused look on her face.

"Well, we aren't being totally polite, seeing as we haven't even introduced ourselves like you have." Charlie said, standing up and holding his hand out to Will. "I'm Charlie and this is Riley."

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO COOL!" Annie squealed in the way Riley did.

"And the best part is... We have this thing in our friend group of making up couple names... Lucaya for Maya and Lucas, Smarkle for Farkle and Smakle, and -" Riley began to explain but Will interrupted her.

"Riarlie for Riley and Charlie?" He asked, a knowing look on his face. Riley laughed and nodded.

"If you don't have anywhere to be, would you wanna stay and play with us and Riarlie?" Annie asked them, a pouty, begging look on her face.

"Of course!" Riley said, pulling off her heels and shoving them into Charlie's chest before picking up the small girl and dog and rushing off.

Laughing, Will followed them and before running off, Charlie placed his jacket and Riley's shoes on a bench by the entrance, stopping to watch Riley play a game with the two siblings and the dog. Riley stopped momentarily, and smiled at him, waving at him to come over. He smiled and ran over.

Both forgetting that that they had a lunch to attend to.

* * *

"You seriously missed lunch because you were playing with a dog?" Maya exclaimed, frustrated. "Seriously Riley?"

"Hey, Pancakes... Calm down, okay? They did a good thing." Lucas tried to calm his fiancée down. Maya turned and glared at him "Yee!"

"Yeah, but this lunch was important to me and she KNEW that!"

"Hart, you act like we didn't know you two were engaged!" Charlie told her, coming to his girl's defense.

"And come on Maya! The poor thing never would have found them on her own! And the little girl was so happy!" Riley exclaimed. "You should have seen her face!"

"Okay, okay... I get it alright." Maya told her, before laughing softly and gradually becoming louder.

"What is so funny?" Lucas asked.

"Gardner, you know you're not supposed to let her take the Central Park shortcut... She always gets distracted by the dogs." Maya scolded her best friend's boyfriend. Charlie shrugged and they all laughed at Riley's need to help everyone.

* * *

And every Saturday morning, Riley and Charlie met Will and Annie at the park to play with Riarlie before going to lunch.


	3. Of Sleepless Nights and Video Games

**_Imagine person A of your OTP waking up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. They go downstairs/down the corridor if they live in an apartment/one-floored house, to find person B sat in the living room doing work or gaming or reading or whatever. Does the exhausted A try to convince them to come to bed, or just sit and join them?_**

* * *

 ** _Of Sleepless Nights and Video Games_**

* * *

 ****For as long as Riley and Charlie could each remember in this episode of their dating history, Charlie never had an easy time when it came to sleep. He'd fall asleep, but after a few hours he'd be roused by the nightmares he'd recently been plagued with. These nightmares always consisted of the abuse his father had put him through and still, as far as Charlie knew, assigned to his sister and mom. Riley was well aware of the horrible dreams that Charlie suffered through night by night. She, and their friends and family, had noticed that since they had gotten back together, Charlie's nightmares had become fewer and far between. Riley couldn't understand when they told her she was the reason for this though.

She never knew what to do when Charlie had a nightmare. He shut off, left the room and didn't speak until mid morning the next day. He'd either come into the kitchen and act like nothing had happened the night before or he'd leave early and send her a text part way through the day. One week though, the nightmares had become worse. They'd caused silent tears that Charlie didn't think Riley noticed as he woke and left the room. This was the moment that she decided she had to do something to help the man she loved (because she's Riley, and Riley isn't Riley if she's not trying to fix things).

* * *

It was Tuesday night and Riley and Charlie both had early mornings the next day. They had both (Riley only, actually) decided that going to bed a little earlier would benefit them both in the long run. So after watching the latest episode of their favorite shows, both went to bed and fell asleep quite quickly for them.

Soon though, Charlie's mind was clouded with images of his mother and sister and the terrible things they could be suffering now that he was no longer there to protect them. He tried to think of happier things, of his giggling sister, of his joking fights with Maya, of playing football and basketball with Lucas and Zay, he tried his hardest to think of anything happy but the abuse and of Riley. He never brought her into his mind when he had these nightmares for fear that she's become a part of them.

As the nightmares got worse, Charlie began to toss and turn, before forcing himself awake with a gasping breath. He looked beside him to see Riley sleeping soundly and peacefully. Because of that, he stood up and went into the kitchen to get a drink before heading to living room to play video games with the sound off until he was too tired to even think straight.

* * *

When Riley rolled over, the clock read 1:47 am. She turned to her other side in search of Charlie to find him absent. After a moment of panic, she took a deep breath, sat up and listened to the almost inexistent noise of their apartment. When she strained her ears, she could hear the clicking of a video game controller coming from the living room. Sighing, she stood up and wrapped the blanket around herself before venturing out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

When she reached the end of the hall, she peaked around the corner. There on the couch, his thumbs moving the joystick and pushing the buttons of the game controller, was Charlie. As she looked closer, Riley notices how worn down her boyfriend truly looks. She hadn't even realized how much he was affected by the nightmares. Riley didn't usually wake up when Charlie did, so she hadn't experienced how much sleep he'd actually begun to lose. He had dark circles under his eyes- which where red and blood shot- and his coloring had paled to a shade that had her worrying about his health. After taking a few more moments to watch him, she stepped forward and made her presence known.

"Charlie?" She whispered. He looked over with a sharp turn of his head.

"Riles?" He asked in a breath. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up are you weren't in bed and I-" Charlie interrupted her.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Sweets… I just couldn't sleep and-" Now it was Riley's turn to cut him short.

"Please don't patronize me with lies, Charlie. Don't act like I don't know what's been happening. " Her voice, still quiet, was cold.

"I'm sorry, Riley… I just hate when you have to worry about me, you know that."

"I do but… I just want to be able to help you…"

"I know…I just don't know how you can." Charlie admitted, trying to push her away.

Then he saw it. The look of helplessness in her eyes. The way she'd almost given up. He hated that he was the reason the sparkle of hope had left her eyes. That was his favorite thing about her, her ability to remain hopeful in every situation. He knew that all she wanted was to help him and he was being difficult because he was scared to open up.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, still standing in the mouth of the hallway, small and quiet and meek.

"I don't know, Riley… I honestly don't know." He whispered. He couldn't tell if what he was feeling was his resolve breaking, or his anger rising.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yes, I know that I just- I can't." She blinked at him.

"Why not?" She was only trying to help, Charlie reminded himself.

"I just can't, Riley… It's not something you'd understand."

He'd said it before he'd even thought it. He really didn't mean that… he knew she understood. He was just sick of her- and everyone- being so worried about him. He could deal with a few hours less sleep, and if that meant he wouldn't have to deal with the nightmares, that was a price he was willing to pay. Riley didn't understand that. All she knew was something was broken and she needed to fix it… It was in her blood.

" _I wouldn't understand…_ are you actually being serious right now? Because I sure hope not." Riley's anger was on edge, Charlie could tell.

"Riley, I –"

"Oh no you don't… you don't get to back track and start over. I can't believe you would say that I… OF ALL THE DAMN PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND. You damn well know that if anyone would understand the nightmare you've been having, IT WOULD BE ME!" Riley's tone became angrier and her volume increased as she continued.

"I know… I'm sorry… I just- you're just- you are the purest and most simple thing in my life, Riles- even with everything you've been through- and I, I can't be the one to submit you to the evil I know." He admitted, not looking at her.

"Then tell me what I can do to help you… please, Charlie- let me help you." Riley had crossed the room and now kneeled in front of him. "Tell me what to do…"

"I don't know what to tell you." He admitted honestly. Riley was lost. All she wanted to do was help him, but he wasn't letting her.

"I- I guess I'll just go back to bed then. Please don't stay up too long, alright?" He nodded, not looking at him.

Riley had almost reached their bed when she heard Charlie's quiet, hesitant voice.

"Sweet?" She pulled the throw blanket from the end of their bed and wrapped it around herself before venturing once more down the hallway.

"Hmmm?" she questioned. He looked at her with sadness, tiredness and vulnerability in his eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" It was simple, but meant so much to both of them.

"Of course."

And with that, Riley pushed herself through her tiredness across the living room, and towards the couch where her boyfriend was sitting. She layed down and sat her head in his lap, watching him play his video game before her eyes began to grow heavy. Riley had just closed her eyes when she felt Charlie lean down and kiss her temple, before she heard the video game shut off and felt Charlie rest his hands on her waist. After a few minutes, Riley hears the soft and steady sound of Charlie breathing, finally soothed into sleep by her presence.

* * *

 _ **Hey Everyone! So here's the new**_ ** _chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Also,if you have any ideas, prompts, or head cannons of Riarlie you'd like to see written, let me_** ** _know, I'd be so glad to try and bring them to life!_**

 ** _~MiggieMoo2014~_**


	4. Of Working Late and Making Time

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **So I know it's been a while since I've updated this story and I'm so, so, so sorry for that. College and Work and just Life in general have been keeping me busy lately. But I'm back! So of this one-shot, which s actually what I think is my longest one yet, I took inspiration for Riley's job and business from the movie "The Intern" with Anne Hathaway and Robert De Niro. I really hope you all like it, I kinda followed the prompt, but almost gave it my own twist.**_

 ** _So Enjoy!_**

 ** _~MiggieMoo2014_**

* * *

 ** _Imagine both members of your OTP have had really long, stressful weeks in which they've barely had a chance to even see each other at all, let alone talk or spend any time together. At the end of the week, however, regardless of any prior engagements they may have had, they are sure to make time just to snuggle up together and talk, and cuddle_**

* * *

Riley Matthews and Charlie Gardner had always been people who made time for anyone who they needed to. If it's not Riley missing a meeting with important investors in order to make time to model for Maya's latest masterpiece, it's Charlie skipping out on his baseball-coaching job because his granddad needed help in his store. They always had time for everyone in their lives... Except each other.

After graduation, Riley had realized she didn't want a normal everyday job. After spending a year traveling Europe and vlogging, she realized she wanted to start a fashion website. She realized how difficult it was for women to find clothes online they loved and that for them properly (she'd learned this from experience with her own shopping perils.). This was when "Fit for You" came to life. Riley had been working on the startup website for a few months when her mom gave her an investment to put her through the next year. Soon enough, "Fit for You" was on the top of every online shopper's go-to list. The only thing that was a problem was that the website took up so much of her time.

When Riley had been traveling, she'd started a YouTube channel, SmileyRiley009, in order to document her travels. Then she did a get ready with me when Charlie surprised her in Italy, and got almost a million views. She then continued the channel for all sorts of videos. After college, and the beginnings of "Fit for You", Riley's channel was neglected. She only uploaded about twice a month instead of her usual once a week and a daily vlog. Her viewers were getting restless but she didn't have the time and it tore her heart apart.

The thing that made her the most upset though, was how her new busy schedule was affecting her and Charlie's relationship. She was up and almost out the door when Charlie was getting up, and he was back in bed, trying to stay awake and wait for her to arrive home. It was straining their relationship, and there didn't seem like there was much either of them could do. They tried planning meetings and appointments so that they'd have free time for each other, but nothing changed. They were both still extremely busy and lacking any free time to dedicate to each other.

They went through their day to day for a while, missing each other more than usual. Little did either of them know, a fight was going to break out and force them to reevaluate their situation.

* * *

"Hey Sweets! What time do you want to leave tonight?" Charlie asked as he walked through the door, searching for his girlfriend.

The brunette though, was nowhere in sight, as Charlie discovered as he walked through the main area of their apartment. He continued through the apartment looking for Riley. As he moved down the hall, he heard music blaring from the speaker he knew sat on the dresser in their bedroom and the sound of thudding. Upon entering the room, he found Riley, completely done up and business mode ready, kneeling on the ground and throwing shoes from their closet onto the floor and bed as she rejected them.

"Riles? What's going on?" Charlie asked his girlfriend. Her head shot up, a look of surprise on her face.

"I just can't find the shoes I want to wear… " She said, reaching further back into the closet. "I know they're in here somewhere…"

"Sweets, as amazing as you look… We're just going to the movies." He told her, chuckling.

"Huh?" Riley stood, having finally found the heels she'd been searching for. "Charlie, What are you talking about?"

"We were going to see that new movie you wanted to see, remember?" He reminded her as he helped steady her while she put on her heels.

"Oh my gosh… you're going to kill me…" Riley said, despair filling her features.

"You forgot, didn't you? Riley…"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget…" Riley's gaze fell to the floor; She was obviously upset she'd disappointed her boyfriend.

"What do you have to do?"

"That new investor I was talking about the other day?" she asked, looking up to see his response.

"Yeah… That fancy lady, with the company that spans all over the globe, right?"

"Yes… Her. She called me as I was leaving the office and asked to have dinner… She wants to negotiate the terms of her investment." Riley explained before sighing. "I'm so sorry… I really, really am… I just- I can't-"

Charlie cut off her defense before she could finish though. "You can't what, Riley? You can't cancel? You can't go out with me, again? What can't you do Riley? Because from what I can see you do have a choice in this, it's just a matter of what you do with it."

With that, Charlie left the bedroom, muttering "Good Luck" before leaving a shocked and hurt Riley behind. She shook her head though, leaving the room and then the apartment and heading back to her office for her meeting with Charlie's words in her head all the while.

* * *

"So Ms. Matthews, as much as I appreciate your company's purpose, I feel as though I don't know you or who you are." Marie, the investor Riley was attempting to convince to begin a partnership with "Fit for You", asked her.

"Well, I've lived in the city for basically my entire life… My parents and my family and friends have always been my biggest inspirations. When-"

"As sweet as that it, those are things I can find out just by walking into your office and looking around for a few minutes. I want you to tell me something that really- _really_ \- tells me who you are."

Riley stayed silent for a moment… what on earth was this woman asking for? For her to lay her heart on the table, for Marie to see? Riley smiled largely before frowning slightly.

"That!" Marie exclaimed suddenly. "What caused that? There has to be something- or someone- special who caused that smile to frown flip."

Riley sighed. "My boyfriend, Charlie."

"What was with the frown? Come on, Riley… If we're going to be working together, we've got to be able to confined in each other." Marie told her, a trustworthy look in her eyes.

"Well, Charlie… He's, Charlie's just amazing. He balances me out, grounds me to what's real and what's not. I've always been very goofy, silly and weird. In middle school and high school I was knick named "Riley Super Klutz", Charlie was always smooth and charming… He looked at my goofiness as a positive thing when everyone thought it was strange. Charlie's just got an optimism that even I can't match and I was voted "Most Likely to Smile Herself to Death." He's just, he's great… and I love him."

"What was the frown for then?"

"It's really isn't him… it's me. I bailed out on a movie date for this dinner. Which don't get me wrong- I'm not blaming you- I just,"

"Wish you'd cancelled with me instead of him? That's understandable."

"Really?"

"Yes- and next time work begins to get in the way of life, don't let it."

* * *

"Charlie! Are you almost ready to go?" Riley called down the hall the next weekend. They were meeting Maya and Lucas for dinner and were running late as usual.

"Hey… so Grandpa needs me to come close up the shop for him… It'll only be a few hours and then-" He confessed as he walked out of their room, not making eye contact.

"You know you'll have to go have dinner with him." Riley told him, a cold tone in her voice.

"Are you actually getting angry about this right now?" Charlie was on the brink of yelling at her. Riley backed up, nervous.

"No… I know you really can't say no to helping him, I'm just frustrated. We haven't seen each other in forever."

"I know sweets… and I'm sorry about it." Charlie ran a hand through his hair before wrapping his arms around Riley's waist. "We'll find time to spend together soon… I promise, okay?"

"Okay. Don't worry about me, though." Riley told him, seeing his concern wash over his features. "I have a few things to finish up at the office, I'll just tell Maya and Lucas you've got to help your grandfather and that we'll reschedule."

"You sure?" She nodded, even though she thought the exact opposite.

"Yes, now go… you don't want to be late."

* * *

"Riley, you gotta sit down and take a deep breath." Farkle told the brunette who was pacing her office.

"You know that's not an option, Farkle... The layouts for both the winter line and the blog need to be done by Friday." Riley told Farkle, who had stopped by when she texted him that she wasn't meeting Lucas and Maya for dinner, as she looked through paperwork for a fifth time.

"You're going to run yourself thin, Pluto... Charlie would freak if He saw how over worked you've been."

"That is if I had time to see Charlie at all..." Riley shot back.

"What's happened now?"

"Nothing... Things have just been- hectic."

"What do you mean?" Farkle questioned her, obviously not willing to let the matter go.

"We're both just so busy and unintentionally neglecting each other. Last week I cancelled for a investor dinner, tonight he cancelled to help his Grandpa… It's always just one thing or another." Riley confessed… She hadn't even talked to Maya about this, but Farkle had always been able to rid her of her ridiculous doubts.

"It'll all turn out alright… you know it always does."

"I know… I'm just worried that soon the prospect of spending time together wont be enough any longer."

"Well, then you need to fix that." He answered her as though fixing it was the simplest thing in the world.

"How though?" Riley was utterly lost for ideas on how to fix her and Charlie's situation.

"Find something that neither of you can cancel out on… something you won't want to cancel." Farkle suggested. Riley thought for a moment.

Riley smiled, packing away the paperwork she'd been shuffling through, and put it in the drawer of her desk.

"I think I have an idea."

"What?"

"I'll explain later… call Maya, Lucas and Zay and ask them to come over tomorrow night… I'll need your help."

* * *

The next night, Riley was in the living room of their apartment surrounded by every blanket and pillow she and Charlie owned, directing both Lucas and Zay on how to hang a sheet on the light hanging from the ceiling. Maya and Farkle sat on either side of her, DVD sets in front of them.

"And… a little higher on your side, Zay…aaaannnndddd…. Perfect! You guys are the best! Have I told you that lately?"

"You just did, Sugar" Zay promised her, kissing her forehead in the comforting, big brother-esque way he had since high school. "We should be going though, right? Charlie will be home soon, won't he?"

"Yeah… You've got a few minutes though."

"Okay, before we go… DVD run down- we brought every season of both Flash and Arrow… Because we know you're both huge nerds." Farkle informed her. Riley smiled.

"And because I'm the best friend in the entire world and know you'll need some sort of break from all that superhero stuff… I brought "Breakfast at Tiffany's" just for you." Maya explained as she stood up.

"Thank you guys so much… I couldn't have set this all up without you." Riley admitted to her friends. Before they could say anything though, the sound of keys jangling outside the door interrupted them. "Oh! That's Charlie!"

"Come on, let's go out the fire escape." Riley took a deep breath as her friends left just as Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey Sweets, I didn't think you'd be home… I thought you were working late- What's all this?"

"Surprise! Do you like it?" Riley asked, tugging on the sleeve of the oversized sweater (which was actually Charlie's she stole in high school) she was wearing nervously.

"It's great, Riles…" The boy murmured as he took in the scene of the blanket fort, with DVD's, snacks and an infinite amount of pillows. "But what's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be one?" Charlie nodded.

"Well, if you must know, it's pretty much an apology… and a promise. I really do feel horrible for all the times I blew you off for work or something not as important… Though a few of those times were for real, actually important not work related things but-"

"Hon, you're babbling again." Charlie laughed as he walked across the room and pulled Riley into his arms. "I'm sorry too, though. This whole thing hasn't been one sided. We've both been neglecting each other."

"Well, that's where the promise part comes in." Riley grabbed his hand and tugged him into the fort. After making herself comfortable, snuggled against him, she continued. "I've come to a few realizations recently."

"Oh, have you now? What might they be?"

"That as much as I love my job… it can't be priority, the way it has been. Meetings can be rescheduled, layouts pushed back, and clothes stored and dealt with later… but spending time with my friends? With my Family? Spending time with you? That's not something I'm willing to give up any longer."

"You're completely right, Riles. Time is going to just magically multiple, we've got to make the time ourselves. And I'm promising you right now, that whenever you want to spend time together? It's going to happen." Charlie told her, squeezing her just a little bit tighter in the process.

"I propose that every Friday, we set up the living, blanket fort and all and watch movies and be together." Riley declared. Charlie smiled.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Sweets."

* * *

A few weeks later, Riley sat in the conference room of the "Fit for You" office, with Marie across the table from her and her employees scattered around.

"Okay, so the layout for this week is finished. Lindsey, if you could just make sure it's saved twelve times over… That'd be great. I want those reports of the fall trends, in all categories: City, Suburban and Rural, ready for production by Monday morning at 10 o'clock. And if anyone needs anything-" Riley cut herself short at the sound of her phone buzzing.

"It's your alarm, Riley." Her assistant, Maddie, told her. "It's almost time for you to leave.

"Okay. If you need anything, just shoot me an email… But other than that, you all are free to go." Riley dismissed the meeting, and began packing up. Marie sat and watched her.

"Where are you running off to tonight?" She asked the young brunette.

"Well, I took your advice to make time." Riley explained. "Charlie and I have a movie night every Friday and if you'll excuse me, if I don't get myself out front, he's going to eat all the take out." She laughed at the idea of her boyfriend waiting for her in their car, eating all the food they'd ordered.

"Go and have fun… you deserve it. Maybe next weekend, Saturday maybe, you and Charlie and my husband and I could have dinner. I'd love to meet Charlie, he seems wonderful." Marie suggested, picking up her belongings as well.

"That'd be great! Call if you need anything! See you Monday!" Riley called out as she scurried out of the glass room and to the elevator.

Marie watched the young business woman leave, happy she'd finally found a way to balance all aspects of her life. Sighing, she pulled her cell phone from her purse, dialing her husband's, who she may have been neglecting reently, phone and waited patiently until he answered. When he did, Marie was watching out the window as Riley was greeted by Charlie who rested against their SUV.

"Hey hon… I know you said you'd be working late but I've been thinking lately that we should start working on making time."


End file.
